christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Born Blind
Born Blind was a hardcore punk and metalcore band that originated out of San Diego, California in the United States. The band originated in 1998 with the lineup of Vocalist Judd Morgan, Guitarist Nate Jarrell, Bassist Chris Beckett, and Drummer Kurt Love. History Born Blind began in 1997, with Judd Morgan and Nate Jarrell, discussing starting a new hardcore band, asking Kurt Love and Chris Beckett to join the band.mpo (July 24, 2000). "Born Blind". Art For the Ears Zine. Retrieved on January 3, 2020. Love initially turned them down twice but after prayer and consideration, he joined the band. Beckett was reluctant to join as well, only doing so after learning Love was officially in the lineup. All of the band members had previously been a part of No Innocent Victim.Wilson, MacKenzie. "Born Blind". AllMusic. Retrieved on January 3, 2020. With Morgan on Vocals and Bass, Jarrell on Guitars, Beckett on Guitars, and Love on Drums, the band would begin writing material. The four, together, would record a demo, titled hardcore4christ, which was released independently in 1997."Born Blind - hardcore4christ (1997, Cassette)". Discogs. Retrieved on January 3, 2020. Soon after the release of the demo, Beckett would try out for Bass, which left Morgan solely on Vocals. The band would sign with Facedown Records, releasing their debut album, Pressing On, which would be released in 1998."Born Blind - Pressing On". Discogs. Retrieved on January 3, 2020. Following the album's release, the band would go on to sign with Solid State Records."Born Blind - One For All (2000, CD)". Discogs. Retrieved on January 3, 2020. After signing with the label, the band would go to release their sophomore album, One For All, in 2000. In 2002, Beckett became a classical mandolin player and moved to Germany. Not wanting to continue without him, as he had been an essential part of the band, the band broke up.Jarrell, Nate; Morgan, Judd (August 8, 2019). "Nate Jarrell and Judd Morgan of Gut Punch". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Bryan Patton. Retrieved on January 3, 2020."Born Blind". San Diego Reader. Retrieved on January 3, 2020.Bush, Robert (May 3, 2018). "Turned out to be a jazz guy". San Diego Reader. Retrieved on January 3, 2020. In 2016, Beckett returned for a brief time in California. When he returned, he went to his former bandmates, with interest to perform again. The members agreed, eventually performing a reunion show on November 26, 2016. Leighton, Ken (November 23, 2016). "Kids still get a hardcore voice". San Diego Reader. Retrieved on January 3, 2020. After the show, however, Beckett returned to Germany, and the remaining members, with a renewed drive to perform again, formed Gut Punch.Jones, Brandon (May 4, 2018). "Gut Punch (Born Blind and NIV Members) Release Debut Song". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on January 3, 2020."Gut Punch". San Diego Reader. Retrieved on January 3, 2020. Members Last Known Lineup * Judd Morgan - Vocals (1997-2002, 2016), Bass (1998) * Nate Jarrell - Guitars (1997-2002, 2016) * Chris Beckett - Bass (1997-2002, 2016), Guitars (1998) * Kurt Love - Drums (1997-2002, 2016) Discography Studio albums * Pressing On (1998) * One For All (2000) Demos * hardcore4christ (1997) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Facedown Records Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:United States Bands